


Auguste's Daughter AU

by Behind_The_Hood



Series: Captive Prince Tumblr Drabbles, Snippets, and Prompts [12]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Hood/pseuds/Behind_The_Hood
Summary: Auguste had a kid no one knew about, until she was dropped on Laurent's doorstep.





	1. Chapter 1

Vask sends a blonde haired, blue eyed, ten-year-old girl to Laurent and Damen one day, saying that she is the child of the late prince Auguste.

Laurent is skeptical, but his coloring is Kemptian, and Vask wouldn’t have it. He is also aware of Auguste’s frequent trips to the Vaskian border. So Laurent takes her in, and titles her princess, and she is a marvel within the court.

The Akielons treasure her beauty and intellect. The Veretians question her lineage, but agree with Laurent that her coloring is damning evidence.

Damen spoils her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can we get another Auguste’s daughter AU part?

Laurent has rooms prepared for Augusta in his and Damianos’ apartments, not far down from their own. Laurent finds her Vaskian mother opting to name her after her supposed father interesting. He finds a Vaskian mother offering to give up her daughter at all interesting. They are a matriarchal society.

He wonders if the mother did not considered Auguste big enough to breed worthy daughters, and whether that was a deciding factor in turning her over to them.

He wonders if perhaps the mother simply wished to give her to them because Laurent is Augusta’s family too, and he and Damianos cannot have heirs of their own.

He wonders a lot of things, but sitting with her at night and reading her to sleep while Damianos brushes his fingers through her hair slows his thoughts, eases his curiosities.

She doesn’t speak Akielon, and her Veretian is heavily accented, enough so that most cannot understand her anyway. She is learning, working on her accent and her Akielon. Her dialect is that of Ver-Kindt, farther from the border than Auguste could ever dare to venture.

Vannes has noticed, but they are the only two, as they are the only two who speak Vaskian outside Augusta herself. They don’t speak of it, but a shared look between them confirms they share the suspicion.

Damianos does not share in his thoughts, but he has always looked for the good in people before seeing the bad.

“How could you not believe she’s Auguste’s child?” Damianos frowns.

“I don’t recall claiming that,” he replies, arms folding. “I said her lineage is questionable.”

Damianos blinks, then makes a gesture similar to one Nikandros might make while talking to _him_. “They mean the same thing!”

“Do they?” Laurent unfolds his arms and walks until he is standing before Damianos, their chests almost touching. “Tell me, Damianos. How many people does it take to make a baby?”

Damianos is still frowning, and it only grows deeper. “You mean her mother.”

“I mean her mother.”


End file.
